The Casket Girls
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Reposted. AU/AH. France, 1700s. Caroline Forbes and Katherine Pierce are cousins from France who are struggling with poverty. In order to search for a better life they travel to Louisiana as mail order brides. Their husbands are not what they expected and they must search for their happily ever after. Kalijah. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I published this story in a previous fanfiction account that I had-Sweet Scarlett Angel, but then I deleted it. I decided to rewrite it again, with the only different being this time is not M-rated. Enjoy!

Chapter One

France, 1751

"Nothing today either," Eighteen-year-old Caroline Forbes told her cousin Katherine Pierce. Katherine was almost like a sister to Caroline, she had been living with Caroline and her mother since she had been three and when her own parents had died in a fire accident. The skinny blond looked down at her basket that was filled with fresh flowers.

Katherine looked down at her own basket that was filled with peanuts. There was dirt on her cheek and she was shivering because she was only wearing a navy blue shawl that used to belonged to Elizabeth Forbes. "It's almost Christmas, Care. Everyone is spending their money on buying presents for their families. They don't want to spend money on peanuts and flowers."

"You're right, Kat. You always are." Caroline sighed. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a gift. There was barely money for food and clothes. "We should return home, mother will be worried."

Caroline and Katherine returned home. Caroline felt her toes being pinched in her too tight shoes. Katherine coughed again and Caroline sighed. She hoped that Katherine wasn't getting sick. They couldn't afford a doctor.

Caroline, Katherine, and Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes lived in a small apartment behind a large manor house. It used to be the servants' quarters, but the elderly widow had felt some pity for them and she had let the family stay there for very little rent.

Liz Forbes was hanging the washing when she saw them return. Even though she was barely in her forties, Liz already looked like an elderly woman. Her once blond hair was now streaked with gray.

"Hello girls," Liz said with a smile. "How were the sales today?"

"Not that good," Katherine said apologetically. "Caroline and I didn't manage to sell anything today. We tried, Aunt Liz honestly but no one wanted to buy anything today, it is so close to the holidays-"

Liz smiled sadly. "I understand. Don't worry dear we will figure something out. Let's go get dinner."

Dinner was a simple affair of bread and cheese and the three women were in silence until Aunt Liz pulled a newspaper clipping and cleared her throat. "Old Widow Claire left me this newspaper."

Katherine ate a piece of hard bread and tried to act interested. "Anything interesting?"

"Why yes," Liz said. "There is a newspaper ad, for mail order brides. Two wealthy gentlemen from Louisiana in the States are looking for mail order brides." Liz said bravely. "I sent your portraits over, if they choose you or Kat, or pray to God both of you-then you could go to Louisiana and become wives."

"Mother!" Caroline scolded. "How could you do that, without even consulting us."

"I didn't have a choice, Caroline." Liz said sternly. "This paper was old, I couldn't miss the chance. Don't you understand, if you are chosen you and Kat could have a better life than this."

"We probably won't get chosen," Katherine grumble. "There is nothing worth getting mad over, Caroline."

* * *

"Cami, has learn new tricks from the whorehouse," Klaus Mikaelson said as he smoked a cigar. He and his older brother, Elijah Mikaelson were lounging lazily in the patio of the plantation.

Elijah Mikaelson closed his eyes looking sleepy. Klaus thought it was weird. His brother was never lazy, he was always fussing over something either worrying about the estates or the slaves of the plantation. When Elijah didn't respond, Klaus spoke up. "It seems that Hayley learned a few tricks as well."

A small blush coated his cheeks. "I do not discuss my sex life with you."

"Fine." Klaus laughed. "Ignore me then, you will not be able to keep quiet forever. Would you like some champagne?" He grabbed a small bottle from the table where the servant had left it.

"Klaus," Elijah scolded. "It's eleven o'clock in the morning."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You do know that our younger brother Kol is probably drunk somewhere."

"Well, I'm glad that you two are having fun," their younger sister Rebekah came stomping in with a pursed look on her face. She was wearing a light orange dress that was too tightly corseted, but it did show off her tiny waist. "You two disappeared after dinner. Drinking after breakfast, Niklaus?"

"Leave me alone, Bekah," Klaus snapped. "Shouldn't you be looking at yourself in the mirror."

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes as she grabbed a strawberry and dipped it into her tiny mouth. "Have your whores left?"

"Oh, hush Elijah." Rebekah said. "I'm eighteen now. Not a little girl, I know that you two are fucking everywhere."

"Bekah," Klaus said sarcastically. "You are never going to get a husband with that tongue of yours." Rebekah grabbed the bottle of champagne and threw it on the floor. "That was a two-hundred-dollar bottle of champagne. That is coming out of your clothing allowance."

"I don't care." A smile appeared on her face. "I have some news for you." She handed Elijah a small box. "This is for you and Niklaus, but since you are the older brother, Elijah you get the box."

Elijah curiously opened the box and saw dozens of pictures and biography clippings. "What is this?"

Rebekah furrowed her brow and straightened her skirt. "Time is running out, you remember father's will." Their father, Mikael had died six months ago from a heart attack. When the siblings had been informed of the will they had been left in shock. In order to get their inheritance each sibling must marry by 25. If they didn't their part of the family fortune would be given to the local orphanage. What a disaster. "These are all pictures of potential brides."

"Shouldn't you be looking for a husband, Bekah." Klaus said sarcastically. "Why are you worrying about us?"

"I have plenty of time," Rebekah huffed. "You on the other hand, don't." Elijah was 24 and Klaus was 23. "So I put mail order brides advertisements in the newspaper and I got a hefty response from women in France and England. Just look at them will you? Once you pick one, let me know so I can send a letter to them."

* * *

"Caroline, are you asleep?"

"No.

"Are you nervous?"

Caroline didn't answer. Caroline and Katherine shared a bed in a tiny room. Katherine played with her braid. "Why did you think Elijah and Niklaus choose us to be their brides? They must have, had thousands of offers."

"I don't know, Kat." Caroline tried not to get annoyed at Katherine.

Katherine could tell that her cousin was getting annoyed. "I cannot believe that tomorrow we are leaving for America."

-End of Chapter One-

Thank you for your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you two excited?" Kol asked with a smirk on his face as he stared at his older brothers. He served himself a drink as he looked at his brothers. They were in Klaus's study, Elijah was lazily reading a book and Klaus was working on his latest painting that so far were just a mix of blues and greens.

Elijah lazily flipped a page from his book. "Excited about what?"

"Well, your precious mail order brides are coming tomorrow." Kol said with a shrug. "Didn't Bekah tell you?"

It had been weeks since Rebekah had told them that she had signed them up for some weird mail order bride shenanigan. Klaus briefly remembered that they had each picked one so that Rebekah would stop bugging them about it. It had been weeks though. Klaus frowned. How did they even look? He hoped that they weren't ugly.

Elijah looked confused, he even stopped reading his book. Well, even prim and proper Elijah had forgotten that they were coming. At least Klaus hadn't been the only one left to look like a fool. "They are coming tomorrow?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "That's what I just said. Weren't you listening?"

"Where are they arriving?" Elijah asked suddenly curious. There were ports in New Orleans, but ships from Europe rarely arrived there since there were often heavy cargo ships blocking the way.

"On the other side of the bayou." Rebekah answered. She was standing in the doorway and she was wearing one of her new gowns that Klaus had bought her made of blue velvet. "Your French girls should had arrived a week ago, but you know how terrible traveling is. They are arriving at the town of Johnson. You and Nik should pick them up there."

Klaus grew annoyed as he twisted the paintbrushes in his hands. "Couldn't we send James for them? Or Kol. He is always a gossip."

"Are you sure that you two want to leave me with your fiancées?" Kol gave a wolfish grin. "Alright, but don't blame me if they are not pure once I get them to you." The men laughed.

"Enough you two," Rebekah barked. She turned to her two older brothers. "Yes, you two have to pick them up. It is only proper. Besides even if they are French girls they are not the brightest. They have come all the way to be married. The least you can do is pick them up."

* * *

"The boat is docking soon," Katherine turned back to her cousin who still looked quite green. Though to be honest Caroline had looked green all morning. The journey had not been kind to her. This had been the first time that Caroline and Katherine had been on a boat and while Caroline had, had sea sickness Katherine had not. The journey had taken two months by now and poor Caroline had lost so much weight and had grown paler on the way. Katherine had feared that her poor cousin would have died on the journey.

Caroline managed to look up from her smelling salts to ask weakly. "How soon?"

"In an hour. At least that was what the Captain said."

Caroline groaned, and Katherine reassured her by saying that she had waited this long, she could wait a little longer. "I want my mother," Caroline said her lower lip trembling. "I miss my mama, Kat."

Katherine sucked in her breath. Liz had tearfully insisted that they go to Louisiana saying that they would have a better life there. Katherine doubted that they would ever see her again. "I know," Katherine hugged her. "But this is what your mama wanted for us, Caroline. This is what would have made her happy."

Caroline looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Katherine sighed. "And we do not have much of a choice, now do we?"

"No, I guess not."

Katherine distracted Caroline by reading to her old stories from society magazines that had been news years ago. Thankfully, the boat finally landed on the Johnson port and one of the crew members had helpfully helped them unload their luggage and had called for a carriage to pick them up. The carriage was being driven by a grumpy old man who asked them where they wanted him to take them.

Caroline unfolded the letter that they had received two months ago that had contained their tickets. The letter had been weirdly sent by their sister, Rebekah. Weirdly, neither Niklaus nor Elijah had written to them. They had only been speaking to Rebekah. "Our fiancée's sister told us to take us to the Swan Inn. Sir, do you know where that is?"

The man grunted again in response and Katherine and Caroline took that as a yes as they were taken to the Swan Inn. The Swan Inn was a quaint, two story Inn surrounded by flowers and painted a rustic, brick color that reminded Caroline of the Spanish buildings.

"We're here." The man barked, and Katherine handed him a silver coin. The man quickly helped them bring down Katherine and Caroline's suitcases which were a simple two and left them at the doorway of the inn.

"Come on, Katherine," Caroline said as she tugged at her blond hair that hadn't been washed in weeks. "They are going to be here soon, and we need to have a bath and get into some clean clothes."

"We will be fine," Katherine said with a roll of her eyes. "You worry to much." The man at the front desk gave them the keys to a small, cramped room with two beds, but at least it had a private bathroom.

Caroline immediately unpacked and started nervously looking at her blue dress. It had seen better days, but it was the only dress that she had. The color had almost faded and there was a black ribbon at the collar. Caroline stared sadly at it. "What do you think, Katherine? It's not too ugly, is it?"

Katherine gave her cousin a reassuring smile, the dress looked like it belonged to a maid, but if she told that to Caroline the poor girl would have fainted. "It will look darling on you, Care. You always look perfect in everything."

Katherine was staring out the tiny window filled with curiosity as people walked by. There were women carrying large fans, men smoking cigars, and children playing with toys. "Do you mind if I take a bath first?" Caroline said.

Katherine looked at her sweetly. "Go ahead. I'll go second." Caroline nodded her appreciation as Caroline went into the bathroom. Katherine waited until she heard the water and that Caroline had gotten into the tub to head outside. She really needed a drink.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When she heard Caroline humming to herself Katherine relaxed. She loved her cousin, but ever since the ship had landed she had become more flighty, nervous, and irritating. Katherine didn't know why Caroline was so nervous, she doubted very much that these men would be gentleman despite how much money that they had. As she had told Caroline back on the ship, these men only wanted women to sleep with and have their babies.

Caroline hadn't wanted to hear it and instead had told Katherine to stop talking like an idiot and let her sleep. Caroline, unlike Katherine still seemed so unsure and innocent compared to Katherine. Katherine hadn't slept with any men of course, but she had flirted and unlike her dear cousin she didn't have her head in the clouds.

Men were only sweet to a girl when they wanted to get in between their legs, that was the only reason. Katherine stared at her reflection in the mirror, long, unruly curls that hadn't been washed or brushed in days. A thin, peaked face, and a dress that seemed old and unfashionable among the dresses of other girls.

Katherine stepped out of the room. She needed fresh air, to talk to someone other than her cousin, she needed something. A drink. Yes, that is what she needed a long, hard drink. She headed downstairs which seemed ever more cramped than her room if that was even possible.

Katherine had drank a few times with her less than holy friends back in France. Mostly cheap wines that they could get from vendors by showing a bit of their cleavage or if she was lucky she could sip some whisky.

Near the doorway she saw a hand painted sign that read SALOON. Katherine smirked, finally. She needed a drink. Or at least something to calm her nerves. There was a man behind the bar and there were all kind of bottles filled with amber liquor. The man glared at her and Katherine realized that it was barely noon. He was probably thinking that she was a cheap whore.

Katherine felt a bit uncomfortable, but refused to be intimidated. "I will have a whisky, please."

The man raised an eyebrow, but a few seconds later he brought her a small glass filled with the amber liquid. It was strong and Katherine almost regretted ordering such a strong liquor, but she was not going to back down now.

She took the glass and swallowed feeling as the liquid burned her tongue. She put the glass down and looked at the bartender in the eye. "I would like another one, please."

The man raised an eyebrow. "I would need to see some payment, miss."

Katherine raised an eyebrow and fluttered her eyelashes. "You do not trust me? I am a lady and I will be sure to pay you." The truth was that she didn't have a single coin in her tiny purse.

The man had been about to refuse her when a handsome man with dark hair sat next to her. "I will pay for the lady, what would you like to have, sweetheart?"

* * *

When Caroline finished her bath, she realized that Katherine was not in their room. Caroline guessed that she was getting some fresh air, since neither girl had a penny to their name. Caroline decided to focus on getting dressed.

She sighed as she stared at the blue dress on the bed. It was just so plain and ugly and nothing about it made it remotely interesting and the fabric was starting to wear off. She put it on, trying to ignore the fact that she had lost so much weight on the ship that the dress fit her like a lumpy potato sack.

She brushed back her long golden hair and put it back in a blue ribbon. She hoped that Niklaus would find her pretty. Both Niklaus and Elijah had sent the girls a portrait and they looked like very nice and wealthy men. She hoped that they would treat them kindly.

Caroline decided to go downstairs in search of her cousin. The resting place of the inn was small. There was only a small waiting area, the dining room, and the saloon and Caroline would rather commit suicide than step foot in a saloon.

She looked in the dining room and resting room, but Katherine was not there. She decided to check outside of the inn. Perhaps she had gone to check out the gardens?

She heard the laugher of female voices and Caroline turned her head. At the inn's entrance there was a man with shoulder length blond hair tied back into a ponytail. He was surrounded by three young women in pastel dresses who were flirting with him and shaking their fans. The man seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.

He pulled one of the women closer for a kiss and she let out a squeal of delight. When Caroline could see the man up close, she realized that she had seen this man before. That man was her fiancé.

* * *

Katherine knew that she was not drunk, but she was not sober either. The world around her was spinning and she kept giggling like a silly little girl. The man in front of her pulled out a couple of bills and handed it to the bartender. He murmured something and then turned back to Katherine. "Are you all right, miss? Do you need assistance?"

"I am perfectly all right," Katherine said in her most flirty voice. "Thank you for paying."

"No problem, sweetheart. It's nice to treat a lady to a drink. Most of the ladies only prefer champagne."

Katherine giggled. "I am not like most ladies."

The man smirked at her, he was snaking his arm around her to hug her tiny waist. "And what is your name, pretty lady?"

"Katherine." Katherine said. "My name is Katherine Pierce."

The man removed his hand from her waist and Katherine was disappointed. "Katherine Pierce, are you from France?"

" _Oui,"_ Katherine said. "How could you tell I was a Frenchwoman?" Katherine was often told that she looked more exotic, while Caroline looked like the traditional French woman. "Was it my accent?"

"How did you learn English?"

Katherine looked at him, feeling slightly offended. "English magazines are very popular in France and my aunt taught me and my cousin English. Not to mention that France is filled with foreigners. It is nice to speak something else other than French. Who are you, sir?"

"Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah said. "I am your fiancé."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Katherine didn't know if it was because she had consumed an insane amount of alcohol, more than she ever had in her young life, but she could have sworn that the smirking man in front of her had said the word, fiancé.

She let out a small hiccup and she squeaked, "Fiancé?" A part of her hoped that the man was joking that this was someone's bad idea of a joke, but the man in front of her didn't seem to be smiling. In fact, all of the amusement seemed to have disappeared from his face.

"Fiancé," Elijah repeated again. "I am suppose to meet my mail order bride which as it turns out it's you. I didn't know that you were quite a drinker."

Katherine tried to stand up, but her legs felt jittery. She hated the smug look on his face, a few minutes ago he had been paying for her drinks and engaging in flirting and now he was acting like an uptight priest. "I do not." She trailed off. "I was just-it was a long journey. Why didn't you introduce yourself since the beginning?"

"I didn't know that the woman that I was expecting was a barmaid." Elijah snapped.

Katherine narrowed her brown eyes at him and hissed. "Well, excuse me, you were enjoying your barmaid less than fifteen minutes ago when you had no idea that, that person was your fiancée. So I suggest Mr. Mikaelson that you get off your high horse and stop speaking to me with that accusatory tone of voice."

Elijah's jaw clenched and Katherine was almost positive that he was going to turn away in the opposite direction, if he did that then Katherine would really be left to fend for herself. But he didn't, instead he stood there in perfectly motioned silence as if Katherine were a snake.

Their stony silence was interrupted by Caroline, "K-Kat, is that you?" Katherine and Elijah turned around to face her. Caroline's peaked little face was pale and Katherine didn't know if she was horrified because Katherine was in a saloon or because Katherine was talking to a man. Her cousin could be such a prude.

"I-" Caroline trailed off as she looked at her shoes. "I think I found my fiancé, Niklaus Mikaelson. The man that I am suppose to marry."

Katherine fluttered her eyelashes as she turned to stare at Elijah. "Well, dear Caroline it seems that both of us have found our fiances. For better or for worse."

Elijah ignored the comment as he went towards Caroline, Katherine fought back disgust. Of course Elijah would fall for prissy, rule following Caroline over Katherine's arrogant self. Elijah gave a small bow towards her, "Good afternoon Madam, my name is Elijah Mikaelson. And you miss, are-"

"Caroline," Caroline practically fainted when Elijah greeted her. "My name is Caroline Forbes. I see that you have meet my cousin and your mail order bride, Katherine."

Elijah's smile disappeared from his face and he simply gave Caroline a polite nod. "I have meet her. Well, this is not quite what I was expecting. Both of you are lovely." Elijah didn't sound so sure about that comment. "Let me find my brother, Niklaus. I feel that it is better that we get ourselves reacquainted. It is after all a long journey home. Please wait for me outside of the saloon, ladies."

Both women watched as Elijah left and when he did, Caroline practically pulled Katherine away. "Kat, I have been looking for you everywhere. What were you doing here?"

"Me?" Katherine faked innocence as she looked as Elijah's retreating back. If she could, she would she would smash the nearest vase on top of his head. "Nothing."

Caroline looked like she didn't believe her, but she didn't want to fight, so she did not say anything. The two girls exited the saloon and waited by a nearby fountain while Elijah went to find Niklaus.

Caroline broke the silence, her light eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I think I saw the man who will be my husband. No, I am sure that I saw the man who would be my husband."

Katherine frowned. "You did? When?"

"When I was looking for you," Caroline's voice broke. "I saw him flirting with several young women and he even kiss one of them. He didn't see me and I left before I could say anything. I was so humiliated."

Katherine looked at her slippers. "Maybe it was not him, Care. But you do realize that life is not like your romance novels. The majority of men cheat on their wives, it happened in France too. I doubt that Elijah and Niklaus are any different."

Katherine's comment stung, but she knew that her cousin was right. "I know, it's silly to get upset."

A few minutes later Elijah and Niklaus came towards them, Caroline stiffened when she realized that the man that she had seen kissing those girls was the man that was supposed to be her fiancé.

"Ladies," Elijah greeted them politely. "This is my brother, Niklaus Mikaelson. Niklaus, this is Miss Katherine Pierce and Miss Caroline Forbes. Miss Forbes is your fiancée."

A doll like smile appeared on Caroline's face, the last thing that she wanted was to cause a scene. If Klaus noticed anything strange, he didn't say anything. In fact, he looked bored as if he didn't want to be there. He kissed Katherine and Caroline's hands once. "Please, please call me Klaus." He turned to Elijah. "We should go brother. We have a long journey ahead of us. Tell David to bring the other carriage around."

* * *

"I do not see why we need to ride in a separate carriage from them." Katherine said with a frown on her face as she looked out the tiny window of the carriage. Katherine and Caroline were riding in one carriage while Klaus and Elijah were riding in the other one in front of them. "It's not like we're fat. The four of us can fit quite comfortably here."

She moved her large skirt so that she would be more comfortable.

Caroline looked up from her book of poetry. She didn't know how to feel sad or confused. She had made the long journey from France. She had left her mother and endured weeks of horrible sickness only to be stuck with a cheating fiancé who barely said two words to her.

"Elijah says it is New Orleans custom," Caroline said in rapid French so that they wouldn't be overheard by the driver who was already in his late fifties and deaf. "It's improper for ladies to ride in the same carriage as gentlemen without a guardian present."

Katherine shook her head. "I don't understand, nor care for these silly rules. I hope they do not follow them when we reach New Orleans."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

New Orleans was pretty. Caroline had to admit that. It looked like it would be a nice place to live and raise whatever children that she may have. The houses and buildings reminded her of the buildings back in France, or at the very least Spain.

New Orleans seemed to be a combination of Spanish and French architecture. Caroline looked at her cousin and saw that the French beauty was rapidly moving her fan and muttering in French, about how horrid the weather was. Caroline had to admit that the weather was more hot than it had been in France, but she was too nervous to complain about it.

She didn't even know why Katherine was complaining. Her fiancé wasn't a cheating scum, like Niklaus had turned out to be. Yet Elijah hadn't seemed like a particular warm person, but at least he wasn't cheating on Katherine.

The older driver wheezed as he stopped the carriage. "We're here."

Katherine finally stopped scowling as she looked outside the tiny window. Her face relaxed slightly. "We're here and oh, Care it is actually very beautiful."

Caroline eagerly peeked outside and saw a beautiful French style house with wide doors and large windows. Large gates a deep shade of copper prevented the unknown from coming in and the house was surrounded by bushes filled with all kids of flowers from daisies to roses.

It looked like it belonged to the house of a princess, all that was missing was the tower. The elderly coachman opened the door and Caroline was surprised that the man hadn't fainted yet.

Elijah gave a curt nod towards the girls. "Welcome to your new home."

"It's beautiful," Caroline said politely. She said the statement more towards Klaus, but Klaus hardly acknowledge her, he seemed more concerned about going inside leaving Caroline in the dust. Elijah noticed this and gave Caroline a sympathetic smile, which only made Caroline feel more embarrassed. "Klaus, perhaps you could take Caroline inside so that she can meet Rebekah and Kol. I need to speak to Katherine privately."

"Of course," Klaus gave Caroline a curt nod as if she were a lowly servant. "Well, come along then."

Caroline felt her irritation growing, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of Klaus, Elijah, and Kat so she followed him.

In just a few short seconds only Katherine and Elijah remained in the patio. Katherine crossed her arms over her chest, but she didn't move or offered to say anything. Elijah didn't say anything for a few seconds, before he blurted out. "Can I assume that the incident that happened at the Saloon will not occur again?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "You mean the incident where I get hopelessly drunk, you flirt with me, and then we fall madly in love?" Elijah didn't respond, and she rolled her eyes. "Why are you so serious, you were enjoying yourself perfectly hours before."

"That was before I knew that the woman drinking like a sailor at the saloon was the woman that was going to be my wife." Elijah snapped, though Katherine didn't seem to be too bothered by the statement. In fact, Katherine didn't seem to be too bothered by anything that he said. Any one else, Elijah though would have the decency to look embarrassed, but not Katherine.

The woman didn't even look ashamed, Elijah noticed this. In fact she seemed almost annoyed by Elijah's presence when in fact she should be grateful that Elijah was saving her from a life of poverty.

In fact, she was acting like Katherine deserved better than Elijah. "Katherine," Elijah was trying not to lose his patience. "I am an important man in New Orleans, Katherine. I can't have my wife drinking like a sailor and swearing like one. Do we understand each other?"

"I understand," she purred at him. "You are an important man, Mr. Mikaelson and I would hate to ruin that for you."

* * *

The house was even more beautiful on the inside as if that was even possible. Everywhere Caroline turned she saw a nice painting or velvet curtain. Caroline could tell, just by these pieces that her mother had made a good choice about who was her daughter's future husband.

From what she could tell Klaus was wealthy, very wealthy. He had lived a very different life than Caroline had, had growing up. Yet Caroline simply wished that he would just look at her, all this time Klaus had been treating her like she was dirt on his shoes and Caroline didn't like it.

"Your house is beautiful," Caroline attempted a conversation.

"It's been in my family for generations," was Klaus' response. "Now where is Rebekah and Kol? They were supposed to come here to greet you and Katherine, but like always they are late."

Caroline flushed as she looked at the floor and she forced herself to speak. "Do you hate me?" she blurted out.

Klaus turned towards her, an annoyed look on his face as he stared at the nervous blond who barely reached his mouth. Women, with the exception of Rebekah, rarely spoke against him. "What?"

"Do you hate me?" Caroline asked again, this time in her voice there was a little tone of defiance. "Because that's how you've been acting all this time, as if I were a nuisance. If you don't want me as your wife at all, just tell me and I will leave. I would rather work in France that marry a man that doesn't even like me."

Caroline regretted saying those words. What if Klaus ordered Caroline to leave? What if Katherine stay here? What would she do if she were forced to return back to France? Would she have to go to work at some awful place?

"You really do think that you are the center of the universe, don't you love?" Klaus' voice was cold. "Well, frankly my dear you really don't have a lot of options other than marry me."

Caroline wanted to argue, but she didn't know what to say. She told him quietly. "I saw you with those women. I saw you kissing them and laughing with them. Do you love them?"

Klaus chuckled. "I don't love anyone, darling. Now don't you worry your pretty little head, darling. I make love to all of my mistresses, but you are the lady of the house. That should be enough for you."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thank you so much for your kind patience! I just started my first post college job, so updating for me will be even more crazy. Thank you for understanding!


End file.
